


Seize The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collapse/Collapsing, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Dates, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Medical, Medical Examination, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Teagedy, Tests/Test Results, Walks On The Beach, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny got some bad news, when they got his test results, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Seize The Day:

*Summary: Steve & Danny got some bad news, when they got his test results, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was sitting with his partner, best friend, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett, of the Five-O Taskforce, They were waiting for Dr. Chen, The Specialist that their surgeon, Dr. Corbett, referred Steve to. They were there for the latest of test results, that Steve had went through.

 

Finally, The Doctor showed up, & he didn't have a happy expression on his face, as he looked over Steve's file. He looked at the two men, & Steve didn't beat around the bush, asking, "It's not good, Is it, Doc ?", as he knew. He didn't want break down right then, & there. Danny, on the other hand, He had a tear trickling down his face, before he wiped it.

 

"Yes, It's pretty bad, I thought the medication was working, But, I think if we attack the poisoning, & the cancer in the process, You should have a good quality of life", Steve said with a shake of his head, "I don't want to, I just want to be able to enjoy my life", Dr. Chen went on how the **_Five-O Commander_** could do it. Danny couldn't take it anymore, & just left the office.

 

"Excuse me", The Former Seal said, as he left, He paid for the visit, as he made his way out. He found Danny in the **_Garden Area_** , outside of the office, "I am sorry, It's just that when I hear all of that medical talk, I just want to scream", "Why ?", Steve asked, cause he suspected that Danny felt the same way about him, as he does about the blond.

 

"I can't lose you, Cause.....I.....I", He can't finish his thought, as he was getting emotional once again, "Why ?", Steve asked again, this time being persistent, Danny hates it when he is like this, He was getting angry, & shouted, "CAUSE, I LOVE YOU !", he walked away, Steve grabbed him by the arm, spun him towards him, & kisses him hard, & passionately on the lips.


End file.
